Final Ep.: Earth is Our Home
is the 48th and final episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It features the first appearance of Zyuoh Eagle's Great Instinct Awakened and the only appearance in series itself. Synopsis It's the final battle between the Zyuohgers and Shin Ginis. The Zyuohgers recoil from Ginis' overwhelming evil aura, boldly attacking, but their attacks don't hit at all. Furthermore, Ginis begins to engulf everything, and strikes repeatedly. But in all of this, frantically looking for an opening, Yamato realizes Ginis' weakness. Ginis goes into furious rampage when his true colors are shown. During the fight, the King's Credentials and Great King's Credential break, and the six Zyuohgers can no longer transform. Even so, they fight with all their might and without their powers against Ginis. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Pig Zyuman (Voice): *Leo's family (Voice): , Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle, Bud: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Zyuoh The World: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing, Larry, Shin Ginis: *Ginis: *Nalia, Wolf Man: *Rhino Man: *Crocodile Man: Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla, Cube Whale *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Non-Zyuohgers - Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura, Cube Kuma, Cube Komori *Combinations used: Wild Tousai Dodeka King Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Zyuoh Gorilla, Instinct Awakened, Great Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Whale *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh The World - Great Instinct Awakened (x2) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . On February 12, Zyuohger was replaced by Uchu Sentai Kyuranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |ミナミコアリクイ|Minamikoarikui}} **'Cube': Red *As is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (Zyuoh Eagle) interacts with the red warrior (Shishi Red) of the upcoming series. **The handshake which Zyuoh Eagle and Shishi Red share is reminiscent of the one used throughout Kamen Rider Fourze, which, like Kyuranger, was space-themed. *Just like ToQ 1gou in ToQger's final episode, Zyuoh Eagle assumes a form that is exclusive to this episode. *Like many Sentai finales, this episode lacks the standard opening while it also has an extended closing sequence. **This is the only appearance of Cetus, Zyuoh Whale and Kageyuki Kazakiri in the ending clip. **The episode title is the first verse of the ending theme, Let's ZyuOh Dance! *This episode shares some similarities with the previous season's finale: **The main villains betrayed their close subordinates. **The main villains were killed in a giant battle. **The Rangers used powerful items to change the world (Ninningers used the End Shuriken to eliminate all Youkais, while Zyuohgers unknowingly used the Link Cube to merge Zyuland with the human world). *One of the members of Leo's Zyuman family is voiced by Eiji Ofuji who would return in the fifth episode of the Kyuranger. *Some interpreted the outcome of this finale, uniting the Human World with Zyuland, as a criticism of the policies of , who was inaugurated as in January 2017. However, writer Junko Komura denied this, explaining in a Cross Talk interview that it served more to inspire Japanese children to "embrace unknown worlds" such as entering elementary school.Toei HM55 2017, pp. 65-67 DVD/Blu-ray releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 12 features episodes 44-48: Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans, Ep. 45: Broken Seal, Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction, Ep. 47: The Last Game and Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 地球は我が家さ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 地球は我が家さ Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Season Finales